Just A Stranger
by The Mad PenMan
Summary: As Finn and Marcy are about to get married, a stranger interuppts. Little does anyone know this stranger would effect and change Ooo forever
1. Chapter 1

The Traveller floated along the river with his age old friend. They waters were clear, showing the smloth white stone at the bottom, so smooth it was as if it was mandmade. He leaned back. Looking in the water, seeing his reflection, it was too painful. It reminded him of her. The woman he could never have, nor even see again. He smacked the water, only to relize too soon that it was sacred water. He fell back, almost falling off the little raft they were afloat on. He grasped his now burning hand, and watched as the peeling flesh began to steam.

"Jeremy, get up. My hand's hurt."

Even if Jeremy was incredibly gifted in all things scientific and medical, he was a lazy bastard. The traveller grabbed Jeremy's hidden stash, how he could think he could hide it on such a small vessel was astounding, and poured it on his head.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?"

"My hand is injured. It would be helpful if you used them medical things you have."

"Won't you just heal on your own?"

"I got sprayed with the water."

"That stuff could kill you. Let me fix it up you dumbass."

As his arm was being bandaged, he could only think back to his recent adventure. Wasn't the first time he was leaving some fanciful world. It was the first time he was a dumbass enough to fall for a girl. He could only think back to her ruby red eyes, blacker than midnight hair, the way the moonlight reflected on her pale skin. He shook the images out of his head.

"Where were you this time? And for once you were gone for a good two hours. I'm guessing you spent a couple months there, wherever you were. What was it that made you so-"Jeremy paused, looking at his companions golden eyes. The rage in them was unmistakeable. But what made him curious was the sadness and deppresion he saw behind the rage. "So emotional."

"It was just another quick trip. It was a mistake. Made it back in a couple days. Dunno why I was gone so long for you. This river is in between worlds, I have no idea how it works."

"Just tell me. I thought you could handle anything." As Jerry said 'anything' he draped it in heavy sarcasm with an additional finger quotes just to show what he thought.

"Shut up or I'll rip your throat out."

"Just tell me goddamit. We're all we have. You and me, N."

The traveller paused, looking at his expecting aqquatence.

"Fine." He leaned back, putting his newly bandged arms behind his head, and began to talk."

The traveller ran through the strange new trees, mind boggling at the fact the all seemed to be made of...candy? Grinning, he looked at the quickly dissapating pool he had just come from. He pulled of a gummy pink leaf and ate it. It really was candy. Interesting. He looked around, wondering what strange new world he had just showed up in. He sensed movement off to the left, and was already in a tree staring at the strange boy and dog. The boy was wearing a blue cotton shirt, some knee cut jeans, a green backpack and a ridiculous hat. And he was riding a strangely orange coured dog. God he hated dogs. Suddenly a very pale girl ran into the clearing, along with a man in a suit. The man seemed to radiat power and was seemingly hessitant to follow her.

"C'mon Dad, its just a picnic. Its the first step to meeting my boyfriend."

"Of all the mortals in this realm, why did you have to pick him. He's weaker than my pinkie." At this the man glared at the boy, he returned the glare with a laugh.

A little picnic was set up on a grassy clearing. Not a tree or rock to hide behind. The traveller jumped down and decided to use a little trick to help him out. He felt himself getting shorter, and everything seeming to get stuffy. He was nothing but a shadow now, and began to move towards to little picnic. It was a tricky business, moving as a shadow, but he managed. As he drew near he decided to listen in before messing with them.

The girl, who he was sure was some sort of undead being at this point, spoke first, "Alright, as you know, me and Finn are together now. And we brought you out because Finn wanted to ask you something. And we are ALL very happy you've decided to be less evil in the overworld for me. Now Finn, don't you have something to say?"

The boy, who he assumed was 'Finn' smiled and spoke up. "I was wondering Hunson, because I love marcy. We've been going out for a year now and I'm sure, no, we'resure we want this. I came to ask you sir, for permmision to marry your daughter."

At this 'Hunson' looked wide eyed at the girl and Finn. He had a look of anger, which faded into a look of deep contimplation. He looked at Finn and the girl with a very serious look.

"Do you really love each other? And would you, Finn, really die for Marceline?"

"With all our hearts, Huson. I wouldn't just die for her, I would go to hell and back if she asked."

"Then, you Finn, have permission. Permission to marry my daughter, as long as you swear on your life to protect her as well as you can. And keep in mind if you swear on your life, I will consider it giving up you life if you don't."

Finn looked at Marceline, who the traveller was sure was a vampire at this point, and look Hunson staight in the face with the obvious reply, "Yes."

The group was suddenly ambushed by a crowed of strange people, oncluding people made entirely of candy, fire, and so many strange objects that were suddenly alive. The dog laughed and began to speak, to the shock of the traveller, "Surprise party, bro. You guys didn't think I'd let you get engaged and not plan a party."

At this the traveller began to laugh as he become solid again, to the surprise of the now quite large crows around him. "Well I'd hate to crash a party, but, ah, I'm gonna do it anyways. Now firstoff, I'm hungry, and secondoff, I want all your valuables."

At this the boy leapt at the travller with a green crystal sword, only to be knocked asied by a laughing enemy.

Marceline scremed at the top of her lungs as the crowd began to split off into groups. "FIINN!"

A large amount of people charged at the travller, including Marceline. Bu as she jumped at him, she was pushed aside by her father who began to grow quite large and morph into a strange creauture with some sort of eggsacks all over him. The traveller grinned, baring his fangs. He revealed his talon-like nails, which were jet black. He slashed at a charging fire creature, fatally wounding it. He laughed as he fought off several brave souls he had decided to attack instead of either running to Finn or fleeing. Suddenly he felt a slimy tendril wrap itself around hiis waist. It pulled him over to the side, slamming him into the ground. He felt it draining him of power.

Hunson spoke in a loud respect demanding voice, "So, 'Neko', is it? I'm going to take your soul. And I'm going to have you suffer an eternity of unbearable pain and suffering. Now prepare for hell you little-" He was inturrpted by a screaming Marceline, "NO! He is going to suffer. I'm going to destroy him." She stared Neko in the eyes. "If you hurt Finn, you will pay." Neko smirked and calmly replied, "Whatever you say, baby." The tendril around him squeezed to the point if drawing blood. Suddenly Finn sat up groaning.

Neko turned to Hunson "See? He's alright. No problem. Now, ah, could you take away your...tentacle and I'll be on my way." He turned back to Marceline, only to see a guitar smash into his face, knocking him unconciouss.


	2. Who is he?

Neko finally woke up, his vision fuzzy at first, but as it cleared he laughed. He was in a prison cell. He looked around, observing the fact he could eat the candy cane bars that he was locked behind and make off in minutes. Except when he actually looked outside the cell he saw several familiar unhappy faces. Immidiatly in from of the cell was a pink woman sitting on a chair. The crown on her head showed him he should sarcastically call her 'your majesty' from now on. To her side was the vampire and Finn. In the corner of the room Hunson stood in the shadow, staring at him with unblinking eyes. The Pink lady stood up.

"Who are you?"

"Well didn't Mr. Fancy suit leanr that already?"

The pink lady frowned, turning around and looking at Hunson, who shrugged. Neko made sure to notice the intials P.B. B. On the pink sweater she was wearing. Hunson signaled PB to come over and whispered in her ear. Of course they didn't know of Nekos hearing being as good as it was. He heard every word.

"All I know is his name, Princess. But be cautious. Something about him is strange...he seems to have a strange energy about him. If he goes near Marceline-"

"He won't Mr. Abadeer. He's locked up behind some pretty strong bars."

"For your sake I hope your right."

The Princess walked back over and sat down. "So yes, we know who you are, but what do you want? Why did you attack Marcaline and Finn?"

"Well someone as pretty as that? I couldn't stay away."

Marceline got up and stepped toward Neko, but Finn grabbed her hand, and she sat down again. Finn began to speak in a calm voice, "Listen, we just want to know who you are and what you want. The sooner you tell us that the sooner you'll be able to leave. Deal?"

Neko looked calmly at him and pulled a knife seemingly out of midair, which resulted in Hunson being right behind him and Finns sword to be an inch from his face. Even with the immenent threat of death right in front of him, Neko just started cleaning his claw like nails and spoke as if he was sitting safe at home.

"Oh please. Put down the sword. If I was going to attack you I wouldn't need this old thing. I'm here just to be nice. Now then, I'll answer your question but, um, tell your guard dog to heel." With this he pointed at Hudson and then at the corner he had just been in. Finn reluctantly put down his sword, and Hudson somehow fased through the candy-cane prison bars and stood in the corner, now ready to rip this ignorant asshole apart at any moment.

"Very good. Now then. My name's Neko, as ya already know. I'm noone, really. I'm just a guy. Just passing by. Looking for a good time. That's 'bout it. Can I go now?"

The group eyed each other cautiously. The Princess responded, "Well if that's your idea of a good time, I'm afraid you have to stay here. I'm not willing to endanger my people, not by letting you run around. I'm sorry, but your stay is here."

Neko looked around and frowned. He was going to just leave, but not with these people here. As the princess whispered a word of goodbye to the couple, they started leaving. First the princess. Eventually Marceline convinced her dad to go, leaving her and Finn. They sat there for a while. Neko just relaxing as the couple wathced him. Neko was bored, and they were tired. After the third hour of just sitting there Finn told her he would be hanging with Jake, amd to message him when she got home. Neko made a gagging gesture as they kissed and Finn left. Now it was just Marceline and him. Marcelin spoke in a raspy voice,

"If it were up to me your head would be rolling all over the Grasslands."

"Good thing it wasn't up to you. Wouldn't want your pretty little face all screwed up now would we?"

"What makes you think your'e so tough? I could-"

"Yeah, yeah, you could kill me in a sec blah blah blah."

"What made you such an asshole?"

"Life did."

"Like your life was so bad. I'm a thousand years old. You don't know pain.

"Try 2034 years old. All I know is pain haha. Why don't ya piss off. Ima take a nap."

Marceline looked at the strange boy before her. Her looked no older than sixteen, had jet black hair, and tanned skin. His clothing was strange. He had sneakers, some black cargo pants, and a white t shirt covered in a golden coloured short-sleeve jacket. On one ear he had a knife shaped earing. Aside from the strange clothes, he looke downright weird. He looked human, except he had black claws instaed of nails. And his eyes were golden couloured with slit pupils. He had fangs about a quarter inch long. Was he some sort of dog-human hybrid? Her anger began to turn into curiousity. She took out a little knicknack she bought for a special occasion. It was a bluish-slilver liquid in a small vial. She took a small sip, leaving only enough for another small sip. Time slowed around her. She paid a lot of money for this, and it was worth it. Evrything around her seemed to get cold. Which was strange, since she was always cold, having no internal body temperature. And yet she genuinly felt cold. But what was truely the purpose of this little bottle was what it did. Everything around her was frozen in time. She had to move fast, she had very little time before things got set in motion again. She had decided to search Neko to see if he had anything to give more detail on who he was.

She took off the baseball cap on his head and to her surprise, she saw the most ridiculous thing in her life. The boy didn't have any regular ears, because on his head, covered by his hat had been his real ears. They were the ears of a cat. She pinched one. He had cat ears. She stifled a laugh and moved on, knowing she had about a minute before the spell wore off. She searched his pockets, and retrieved a strap to hold his knife, the knife itself, a little leather wallet, and a neckalace. She stuffed it all in her hat and put it on, regretting not wearing something with pockets. She put his hat on and sat in the chair.

She felt as things began to get warmer, and suddenly she heard him breathing again. She felt the dampness of the cell, and time was once again in motion. She thought to question him on the age he said he was, but he appeared fast asleep. She left the room, said goodbye to PB and left. As she flew home she remembered the items in her hat. She arrived at the tree fort, which had been redecorated now that Jake had moved in with Lady Rainicorn and she and Finn now lived together. She found Finn snoring, and sat on the living room couch.

She took out the items and placed them to her side. The strap was a simple leather strap, nothing special. The knife however was marked in a s strange language she didn't know. It looked pre-war, but she wasn't sure. She looked at the neckalace, a simple chain with a black crystal strung onto it. She opened the wallet and checked the contents. There was forty dollars in pre-war currency, and a couple pictures of Neko with several different people. One was a blond holding a very large hammer with spikes on it. Another was a man in a trechcoat with pupiless white eyes. And there were two pictures of Neko with a blonde girl. One was just them at some sort of park, but the other was all of them and Kelp sitting on a grassy hill on a sunny day. In each one they were all smiling, like there was not a problem in existence. On the back of the group photo there was some words to a song and an unfinished music piece written. She read them aloud to herself, strumming the melecholy tune on her bass.

When will I see you,

Get a chance to hold your hand again?

When will I get to hold you,

Once again meet all of our friends?

Life passes so quickly I feel as if I'm blind

But yet nothing can seem to break this every clinging bind.

No matter what I do I can't get you out of my head.

Yet when I try to tell you, I relize now I sleep in a lonely bed.

I've spent these days fighting try to move on,

But yet whatever I do always feels wrong.

When will I see you,

Get a chance to hold your hand again?

When will I get to hold you,

Once again meet all of our friends?

Remembering you...standing quiet last night...

Year head in my arms, a day when everything was alright.

Yet the days have passed and I'm alone

And the king of demons sits no longer on his throne

I question my life, wish it was all okay.

Yet when I try to speak, I remember you all left me that day

A lonely voyage once so full of life,

Now empty and now only a journey of strife.

When will I see you,

Get a chance to hold your hand again?

When will I get to hold you,

Once again meet all of our friends?

Remembering you...standing quiet last night...

Year head in my arms, a day when everything was alright.

Now finally

The song ended. There were no more lyrics or music written. Marceline relized she had started crying. The tune and the lyrics were overpowering. Why she felt pity for him she had no clue. He had just god damn fiance. Yet she had been brought to tears. She locked up the stuff in a cabinet were Finn wouldn't look and went to bed. When she awoke she found a note stuck on forhead.

'Had to go help the Goblin Kingdom survive an invasion. I'll be back soon. Breakfast is on the table. Love you-Finn.'

She loved him. She didn't know how she had gotten such a great bofriend, and now she was going to get married to him. He even put together a breakfast of apples, strawberries, and some straight up red dye. She ate, and decided to check on Neko. She figuired he was probably missing his stuff. She got angry she had been so sadfor hi suddenly, amd decided he can suffer. He broke one of Finns ribs. He could rot in hell. Screw it, she was going to visit and punch him in the face. But as she neared the Candy Kingdom, she saw several fires. And she heard screaming. She saw PB and flew down almlst instantly.

"SHIT, what happened here?"

PB looked at her with a stern look. "He got out. He left for the woods."

Marceline nodded and flew after him. She had to find him. She was going to kill him. And she was going to love doing it.


	3. Locked Away

Marceline scanned the area around her. Quite a few small craters were in the street. Several bulidings had been knocked over. Whatever did this, it couldn't have been just him. He couldn't even take a punch to the face. He probably snuck a spell or potion or something. Several bodies littered the streets, which to Marceline's relief, were just knocked out. Surprisingly not a single life had been taken by whatever did this. Tracking him was easy, as he left an obvious trail of knocked over trees. She felt the anger rising the farther she went. She eventually saw him in the middle of a snowy field in the Ice Kingdom.

She wondered how she made it here so quickly. Time usually seemed a little faster when she took that weird poition. She hid behind a tree to watch what he did. He was walking to nowhere apparently. But as she was about to run at him, the air in front of him seemed to blur. It was as if all light was warped into a little black hole. Suddenly the area in front of him was just a hole in the air. He started yelling. It sounded like he was calling for someone. The hole started closing and he started waving his arms around and yelling louder. The smaller it got, the more frantic he became. When it fully closed he sank to his knees. She didn't really care what he was doing, but she had to make sure it wasn't dangerous. For the next couple minutes he didn't move. Sitting on his knees for no reason. She started moving towards him, leaving the saftey of cover. Thank Glob it was a cloudy day, or she would be roasted in seconds. Out of nowhere he started laughing. It was creepy, even maniacal. But he just sat and laughed and laughed. And he brought both hands above his head as he started screaming. She didn't know what he was going to do, but she made sure to clear the area as soon as she could. He slammed his hands onto the ground, and on contact there was nothing special. She chided herself for being so jumpy. Until the ground split.

The ground where he hit cracked open. The crack widened, leqving a chasm from which severl dozen creatures rose out. The seemed like demons, except much more grotesque than the ones she'd seen. Some had flesh hanging off the bone, bleeding, and some were just a bloody mass attached to bones. She panicked, thinking he was summoning some sort of army. Except what he ACTUALLY did was stand up. He was totally silent, raising a hand in the air, and brought it down onto one of the creatures heads, crushing it instantly. He leapt into action, slashing their faces off, ripping them in half, anything you could do to someone he did to them. It was horrifying to watch as he made no mistake in his form, killing them off without a single show of emotion.

When it was just him standing on blood-stained snow, she started walking out. What she was going to do she had no clue. He was obviously capable of putting up a good fight, yet she was just walking out to him. As she neared he sunk to his knees again and remained silent.

"What are you? Why did you..." A thousand questions flooded her head. The most prominent was how he could possess such power and skill, yet let himself get brought in before. Yet no matter what she said, he remiained silent. He looked shattered. What had just happened to him she had no clue. She walked over to do what she came to do. She relized he wouldn't do a thing, giving her a one time opportunity. She walked over to him and instead brought out a crystal neckalace.

"Bonnie? I found him." A pinkish hologram of the candy princess' face appeared.

"What is he doing? And where?"

"He's just sitting there. We're in the Ice Kingdom."

"Are you okay? You sound really upset."

"Just send over a mobile cage to pick him up."

She hung up. Looking at the now even stranger being before him, into his shattered eyes, she asked him again.

"Who are you?"

"Just a stranger."

After that he didnt speak a word. During the ride, even when he was locked up, he never spoke. He was put away, and forgotten. Life moved on. They rebuilt the kingdom, Finn and her finally got married. Marceline never forget him though. Even during the wedding, her thoughts drifted to him. She was tortured with nightmares every now and then. All about the bloodbath she'd witnessed. Finn would comfort her, and eventually she would be fine. The few times she visited over the next three weeks he still didn't talk. It was all fine and noone bothered to remember the four days he was out and about.

"Hey Marcy, did you bring the food?" Finn swung his sword around the little table area they had built near the beach for family outings. Well, future outings, as Marcy was now pregnant.

"Of course doofus." She smiled as she produced several sandwhiches, strawberries, and a red velvet cake out of a little crate.

"Math. Jake c'mon we got sandwhiches!" The two ate like apes while lady rainicorn tried talking in that old man translator voice."

"How is Finn doing?"

"He's okay. Been going on a lot of trips lately."

"How are you?"

"Fine."

Truthfully, she was feeling kind of down. She didn't have a clu why. She had Finn, a baby soon, and everything she had ever wanted. Yet she still felt like she was missing something. She thought to her times with Simon and Finn. Something she could never tell Finn of course, but would leave her crying some nights. She hated her life sometimes. Why did she have to have this screwed up past? Why couldn't she just be happy with what she had? Why- her train of thought was interrupted by a huge shadow passing over the entire area. It begwn to encompass about a mile. The source? A huge hole in the air. Like a certain one she had seen before, but obviously this was much larger.

Finn had his sword in hand already. Nothing happened for what felt like an eternity. Suddenly a large group of men, HUMAN men rushed out. They had mechanical wings strapped onto their backs. There were already a couple hundred, all decked out in heavy armour, with guns. She hadn't seen guns in centuries. And she knew what to do. She morphed into a huge bat, picking up Finn, Jake, and Lady. She flew away as far as she could, ignoring the pain of the burning sun. An arrow wizzed through the air, nailing her in the shoulder. She screamed, as it didn't just pierce her, it burned. The pain spread from her shoulder down her arm and up her neck. The sun made it worse. Finn was yelling orders as Jake formed shade for Marcy and Lady. Finn was yelling at a stranger in a golden jacket through her blurred vision. He muttered something in response, and leaned over her, touching her shoulder. The pain resided. It all seemed to pour out of her shoulder. The burns from the sun were already pretty bad, but now her vision was clearing at least. Neko stood over her, frowning.

"Everyone stay here if you want to live."

He ran out from under Jake. His arm seemed to be emminating purple-red particles, which seemed to cluster together. They eventually formed a hilt, then a sword. It was a katana like sword, except the tip had a hook. And there was a trigger on the hilt, with a tube running along the blade. He pulled a clip of some sort out of midair in the same way, which he put into the hilt of the blade. He held it like a gun, aimed, and pulled the trigger. Simultaneously, several of the men, now very close, some even on the ground, fell over.

Neko ran at the small army, and was in action. The last thing Marcy saw before blacking out was Neko and Finn fighting in impposible fight.


	4. Betrayed

Neko lay there in that candy cell. He didn't know why he didn't just go. Talking with this stupid vampire chick was starting to annoy him. This called for a well, perfectly thought out excuse why she should leave. Only the most intellegent plan and perfectly said phrase. He would settle for no less.

"Why don't ya piss off. Ima take a nap now."

He turned over, facing the wall. He prefered that she be gone when he left. He would. He'd go back to the river and maybe even meet up with the gang. God, they were the only few he trusted. Weird. He thought about teasing Illucius about his stupid Ham-axe thing. And maybe mess with Violet a little. He closed his eyes and shook his head. An image of a blonde girl falling into a strange red liquid popped into his head. He was reaching to catch her, but was being held back by some unseen force. She fell into the crack on the floor, time slowing down. He saw every tear she shed in the thirty foot drop. Her hair was stained in mud, yet she was so beautiful, no matter her messiness. He saw her head dip and her hand sink into the bloodlike river. He yelled at the top of his lungs, screaming her name. Kicking off the arms holding him he lunged for her, but was caught by someone. He shed a single tear. But in the spot she had fallen, the river bubbled and hissed. Steam rolled off as a hand rose out.

He felt a chill and was pulled out of the memory. He turned just in time to see the vamp leave. Perfect. He didn't have much to do. He sat and waited, pulling a pair of custom headphones out of a pocket far too small to fit them. He loved space distortion. He was able to store things in a seperate dimension, just for him. He could pull these out of "thin air" even though he was just making matter form the object again. He couldn't store too much though. Not a truck or something. Small things. Maybe even as big as a person. That was about it. He smiled at himself, happy he had an explanation. He had many "supernaturaul abilities. Some he still were discovering and mastering. The perks of being mostly daemon. But he still didn't believe in magic. He'd been roaming the universe for quite a long time, and seen many things. But he believed there was an explanation to everything. Its just he didn't know them all yet. But he knew some things. Like how his body was capable of making things "disappear and reappear". He put on the headphones, playing music he made just a couple weeks ago. Listening to music was a must for him. He needed to dissasociate sometimes, forget all the stuff he saw. Music helped him do that.

He figuired after what felt like quite a while of waiting it was time to go. It looked like it was almost dawn. He kicked the bars, snapping them like twigs. He walked out with the music pounding his ears. Some more candy people rushed at him. They looked like yellow popsicles. They had spears, so they must be the guards. He ran at the wall and jumped onto it, digging his claws into the candy wall to hold himslef up. He leapt off, and landed behind the guards. He ran towards the way he came, ascending the stairs, passing through endless corridors and rooms. He finally made it outside after trashing several places in the castle, spreading fires accidentally. Oh well, that's what firemen are for, right? He tensed, crouching down to get as much air as he could, and jumped as far as his legs would allow. He got a good ten twenty feet, sticking the landing on a house roof. Arrows wizzed by his head. He grabbed one that was a hair away from his face. He bit a piece off.

"Mint, I love it. Goodbye Candy peeps! Had a great time."

Looking around, he saw he had caused much more damage than he had intended. Whatever. He jumped the huge gingerbread wall, relizing too late there was a forty foot drop. He landed hard on his left foot and heard a snap. He bit back a scream, and pulled up his pant leg. The bone was sticking out. One of the cons of being part human. He grabbed his ankle, close his eyes, and snapped the bone back into place. He yelped, as this hurt quite a bit more. He felt it healing now though, but would have to deal with the new stain on his only pair of socks. Looking at it again, he saw the skin scab and the scab shrink and fall off, in a maatter of seconds. He limped over into the woods, and in minutes was running once again.

This had been an eventful couple of days. He didn't know how long he was running, it felt like hourse. Eventually the ground was covered in ice and he heard the soft crunching of snow between his feet. Huge mountains of ice now stood in front of him. He figuired this large snowed over field was fine. He walked a a bit farther, giving some space between him and the woods. He knelt down, and drew a large circle in the snow. He surrounded it in small drawn symbols of a language very few know. Luckily he was one of those few. He cut his finger a bit with one of his nails, and let a couple drops of blood hit the centre of the circle. From the blood a shadow appeared. It rose off the ground forming a large circle, and suddenly it formed depth into itself. He threw a stick in to make sure the portal was working. Now he just had to wait for the guys to open the portal from the other side. He yelled in.

"Jeremy, I'm here. Open the portal."

No response.

"C'mon man don't screw around. Illucius? Guys open up haha. I'm kinda in some shit here."

Still nothing happened. He stared into the portal for a couple minutes, his grin slowly turning into a frown. The portal began to close. He started yelling, and every inch smaller the portal closed the louder he yelled.

"Okay guys this is not funny. Open the damn portal already, I don't want to get stuck here. OPEN THE FUCKING PORTAL. Damn it I know you're there!"

The portal was now barely large enough to even squeeze through. And right before it closed, a familiar group of faces appeared.

"Guys open the portal."

"No. You're done."

"The hell you mean, Jeremy?"

"You're staying there. We ain't dealing with you. You're pathetic. A half Daemon. And you thought we would stick with YOU? Ha. Goodbye Neko. Hope the destruction gets you."

"WAIT NO! FUCKING OPEN YOU LITTLE-"

The portal was gone. The few people he had trusted just abandoned him. He sunk to his knees. He was stuck here in some strange world. He had no way to even get back home. Not way to get revenge. He just lost acess to everything he cared about in a matter of seconds. He had nothing...nothing but rage now. He wanted to rip apart everything alive. He hated life. He felt in his pocket for her neckalace. The neckalace Violet gave him before she had been corrupted. It was the only thing that he had now. Except...except...he felt his pockets. He patted himself down. He was just waving his arms around now looking for it. And he snapped.

Neko began to laugh. Laughing at the stupid world he was in. Laughing because this was a joke. It had to be. But it wasn't. And now he was crazy. He laughed at himself for being stupid enough to let this happen.

"Tsk tsk tsk Neko, ya shouldn't av let that happen. Now ya stuck here alone. Ya stuck. Ah well haha. Maybe you should take this out on something. Yeah. I think ima kill something. But there's noone here. Well I could just..."

His laugh slowely turned into a scream. He screamed in rage. He needed to destroy, so he did what felt natural. He slammed the ground, cracking it open and summoned the souls. All the souls of the enemies he had killed. He forced them to come back. He saw them rise out of the ground. He didn't know he could do that, but whatever. It was convenant. He stood up smiling.

"Hey bros. Wanna die?"

He killed them all. He slashed at everything that moved. He wanted to make sure they were destoryed. He smashed, kicked, slashed, bit, anything to kill them. And when they were all gone he sunk back to his knees. He wasn't angry anymore. But he felt nothing. He had nothing. Why bother. He zoned out. He wasn't really there now. Just sitting and thinking about how much he hated everyone. There was noone good in exsitence. He was alone. And he would always be. And suddenly he heard a faint voice ask him who he was. He didn't know who it was, but he felt so soothed by it. But he didn't know the answer anymore. He was a stranger to himself now.

"Just a stranger."

And after that he didn't recall much. He was in a sort of dream state. He just kept replaying everything in his life over and over, ignoring everything around him. He didn't care what happened to him now. He could die for all he cared. He saw the death he caused, the pain he felt and most of all what had sent him into this state of mind. And suddenly, he woke up. Everything around him was yellow. He tried to move but found he couldn't even blink. He was encased in some sort of rock. Or crystal. He had to get out. He pushed with all his strenght. He couldn't even speak. But he felt his arm budge. He struggled for a long time. All he saw was a clock and the stone floor. Everything else was too yellow too make out. And suddenly throughout the Candy Castle a scream was heard. Everyone went beserk, as a strange army had already started invading. And now there was this, terrifying yell. And suddenly a loud crack was heard throught the halls.

Neko fealt stiff. He didn't know how long he'd been in there, or how he got in. He suddenly felt the rage at Illucius and Jeremy and all of them. But it was quickly forgotten. Looking at the clock he relized it took him a half hour to break out of that strange prison. He climbed the stairs, feeling like he weighed nothing. Walking through the halls he didn't even bother to avoid getting spotted. He saw the guards standing at the walls all trembling in fear of him. Strange, but he wasn't going to complain. He walked right out of the castle, and looking to the west, he saw what had woken him up. The destruction had come for him. But this time, he was pissed. Too pissed to run. He usually would skip worlds to avoid them, but he didn't bother this time. Now he couldn't. He broke off into a sprint, approaching the enlargening shadow in the sky.

When he arrived at the beach the shadow was directly above, he was amazed at how large this portal was. It must've taken a god to open this. What set him in motion was the sight of the vamp and her friends getting shot at. He was next to them in seconds. Finn looked at him and drew his sword.

"This is your fault. How did you get out of the amber prison? You called this army on us didn't you?"

"No. She's been shot. I can help. If I don't, her soul will fade into nothingness and she will be gone forever."

"How do I know you won't kill her? All you've done in the time I've seen you is atrack us and set the Candy Kingdom on fire! Glob it, she saw you making something EXACTLY like that thing!"

Finn pointed at the obvious portal in the sky, now depositing dozens of soldiers. Neko looked Marceline. The stone arrow stuck in her shoulder was cursed marble. It was spreading over her like some kind of shell. She didn't have much time left. Neko leaned down, to the objection of an angry Finn, and grabbed the arrow. He felt the arrow sread over his hand. The stone spreading on marceline cracked. He pulled the chunks of rock off her chest. The stone spread over his hand and suddenly cracked and fell off. He crushed it uncer his foot. Marceline coughed and her eyes fluttered open momentarily. She was breathing. Finn looked solemnly at her and then at Neko.

"Thank you."

"No problem. Now. Get out of here if you want to live. Dog, get the horse and Marcy to safety. Now"

"I'm not leaving."

"Yes you are, you're wife is hurt. I imagine she'd like to wake up in the arms of her husband."

"If I go there's a chance these guys will make sure there's noone waking up to anyone."

"Not if I have something to say about it."

"Sorry man, but I'm fighting, whether you help or not."

With that Finn brought out his sword and smirked at Neko. Neko brought out a sword using his little 'trick'. Finn nodded at Neko and they charged into the mass of enemies.


	5. Friends in Arms

Wow. I have a bunch of review. I figuired I'd interject an author's not here. I just want to say that I've started working on a seperate story based entirely on Neko's backround. It is on a Deviant Art site, and I'll gice the link soon. Kepp in mind this story will give away quite a bit of spoilers if you plan on reading it. Thanks for the support.

_Now read on, and let your face be embrace by written amrosia..._

Neko sliced a head off here, stabbed someone there...he was in his zone. He wondered how he and Finn fought so well together. It was as if they had always fought together, a perfect team. What confused him was the fact a human was fighting these guys and barely getting knicked. He grabbed another arrow flying towards his heart and used it to stab another soldier. Finn barely understood what was going on, who he was fighting, why Neko was helping and how he got out. He had no time to question this though...as every thought was inturrupted by someone trying to kill him. He saw Neko run at him, stuck his hands out and propelled him into the air, slicing one of them clean in half. How they had been able to know they would both do that he had no clue. Nothing mattered though, he was protecting Marcy and everyone who was in danger because of these bastards. He kept fighting, relizing too late he and Neko were seperated. They would be fighting alone now.

Neko knew this was impposible. But, on his experiences impposible meant he would flip off destiny and say, 'Screw you I'm doing this.' He noticed Finn was on his on now, but was too busy to look for him. Someone jumped on his back and pinned his arms down. He was stuck, getting kicked in the gut repeatedly. But he had an advantage. The sword in his hand shrank in size, half seeming to evaporate. He stabbed himself through the chest, also hitting the one behind him through the heart. As his restrainer went limp, he kicked the other guy so hard in the groin he swore he'd just given him a sex change. He felt the hole in his chest healing as he fought. A large explosion knocked him to the ground, cathcing the sight of a large orange dog in the corner of his eye. He leapt to his feet, jumped onto one of the artificially-winged creatures. He extended his claws, shoved his hand into the chest of his 'mount' and ripped his left lung out. Jumping off, also kicking the newest corpse into the ground, he landed on Jake's back. He brought back his sword/gun (which he called Die Hard, named after one of his favourite movies) and started picking them off.

"What are you doing here? Where's the horse and Marcy?"

"Bro, me and Finn have fought armies before. This one is just a bit larger than we're used to. And also, the horse's NAME is Lady."

"Whatever. Where is Lady and Marceline."

"Lady is back home. And Marceline refused to stay home."

"So where the hell is she?"

"Well Flambo helped with a fire protection spell and-"

A familiar pale girl flew over their heads, weilding a weaponized Ax. She morphed into a huge bat-like monster and began smashing away.

"How is she-"

"Flame spell, bro."

Neko didn't have time to bother continuing this. He slid off Jake's back. A large smile spread across his face, bearing his fangs.

"Let's all have some fun."

He got rid of the sword, dissapating its form. His nails extended almost an inch longer, looking much more intimidating. A full half foot was added to his height, and his fangs grew down to his chin. Finally, the whites of his eyes darkened into a dark grey-ish shade, and his golden eyelids disspaeared as his pupil began to glow red. Laughing, he jumped at the opponents charging at him. Soon they didn't even try to melee him, as one slash from his claws somehow reduced them to ash. He got hit more than a few times, yet was just stunned a bit. Since the soul-rotting arrows strangly had no effect on him, they had no real advantage even with guns and bows. With Marcy, Finn, and Jake with him, the seven hundred man army was reduced to a mere fifty in only a couple hours. The rest either tried to go back to the portal, which closed before they all got through. The ones who didn't run either still fought or surrendured.

Finn called over his two friends and they met with Neko next to the few who surrendered. Neko walked over to one with sword-in-hand and was stopped from slicing off his head by a fimiliar green gem sword. Coin eyed him down.

"What are you doing? They surrender."

"And that's too bad for them. I don't do surrender."

"We can't just kill them. Sure they'll be imprisoned, but they live. They give up."

"No. They don't. We still aren't friends. I killed these guys for my sake. You try to stop me and they won't be the only corpses on the ground."

Jake stepped closer only to be halted by Finn putting his hand up. Marceline walked up to them anyway.

"Look, you and Finn could fight, and you could kill all of us, but then you are pretty much fucked. Everyone in Ooo will be after you. Or you could spare twenty something guys and everyone is happy? Alright? Alright."

Neko looked at Finn with a smug face. Finn still kept his pokerface on.

"You, lady, would make a great democrat."

"A what?"

"Right. Kings and queens is how you role. Alright. They live. But they better be in some pretty shitty dungeons."

He dissolved DH and Finn retracted his sword into a crystal bracelet, raising Neko's curiosity.

"Nice sword. Where'd you get it?"

"I used a accidentally used combination spell between an old broken cursed grass sword I had and a magic jewel."

"Cool."

At the Candy Kingdom PB was told what happened by F and J. It was decided after much debate Neko was to be let out. But on the condition he earned his rights. For now he was stuck cleaning up the castle. He was to remain on castle grounds at all times unless otherwise instructed by PB herself. This idea was voted into play at 9-8 by the Candy Counsil.

"Great. Stuck in some place called Ooo, and on Janitor duty for a couple months."


	6. Update

Hey guys, its this ol crazy dude again. Bringing you only the finest of updates, delicatly served with a dash of stupidity and a pinch of humor. I going to begin at least daily uploads for at least one story a day. That's right, I'm starting (dramatic music plays) MORE than one. I have many other websites i write on but since this one is just starting, this is my main focus. Mostly I want to say that based off of this story, since I way overdid the storyline and don't want to work on it for years, I'm writing a bunch of spinoffs. So if there's a big event that would take up several chapters, buh BAM! New story just for that. Also I started a DA account for Nekos story awhile ago, and because of this I'm planning to start it up again. So if you want to check it out the channel name is The-Mad-PenMan. Deviant art for you internet noobs out there. Now enjoy the story. Warning:plot twists soon. Also, keep in mind if I mention some sorort of backstory you want more info on, leave a review and just say so. Buh bam, new story. But keep in mind I'm one guy. I can't write fifty chapters for fifty stories a day. But anyways, keep on reading, and never let your face fail you.


	7. Alone

Marceline flew across the grasslands holding her newborn girl. She and Finn had decided to have her named Eona. Of course Neko insisted they call her Bobbet or Finnceline. He was such an idiot sometimes. Finn was all in with letting Neko off. She took a while but he kind of grew on her. Sure he was a dick most of the time but he had his moments. Jake still was pretty hesitant about trusting him at all, probably the only smart one out of them. When she arrived home, put the baby to sleep, and done everything she needed to take care of she crawled into bed on top of her sleeping husband. She straddled him, and suddenly felt a pair of hands grab her. She needed this...with Finn being off 'adventuring' most of the time. They made love into the night to the sounds of crickets chirping in the branches of the treehouse. After a while they fell back onto the bed, breathless.

"Marcy"

"Yeah?"

"What is it your hiding?"

He caught her off guard. How long had he known? Dear Glob, she hoped he didn't actually know somehow. Everything would be gone for her. She couldn't lose him again.

"What do you mean?"

"I dunno. You seem...distant. Like, you look all, upset recently. Are you okay Marcy?"

"Finn your'e just being a dweeb over nothing. I'm cool." She blinked back tears, unseen by the cover of dark

"Alrighgt. You know I'm here for you, whatever you need."

"I know Finn."

"I love you."

"Goodnight." She waited until he was asleep, then snuck out of his arms onto the roof. She stared at the sky, pondering what to do. Could she just tell him? How would she even begin. It was going to happen to him in a couple of weeks. She would be alone. She broke into tears, panicking at the fact she was going to lose Finn to that damn crown. But it needed to happen, and she promised she wouldn't stop it. She needed something. Something to just change fate. Make things work out. She needed someone who could change time. She couldn't think of any wizards...and Simon wasn't in the...right mind to rebuild his time machine. Bonnibel couldn't know about this. She had no way out. Except. He had been talking about time travelling. He didn't say much, but she listened to him when he was behind a locked door. He knew about this. She stood up, wiping away her tears. She jumped and flew to the one person she hoped could help.

Neko's sleep was interrupted by a knocking at the door to his room. Who would be there...he didn't know anyone that well in the castle. And only a few people even had access to his room. He brought out a knife. Approaching the door, he readied himself to gut whatever could be there. He opened the door.

"Marceline? Its the damn middle of the night. What is it you could possinly want?"

"I need your help to prevent Finn from becoming the Lich."

"Okay, could ya run that by me again? Coz I've been reading up on Oooian history, and isn't that guys super evil or whatevs? Finn doesn't exactly-"

"He gets sent back in time by a wizard. He goes on some stupid adventure and-" She broke into tears, making whatever she said sound more like snorts and sniffles than words.

"Woah woah woah okay um, sit down, will ya? What happens?"

"He *sniff* goes off fighting some evil wizard. And yknow I didn't care I think. Since he does it so often. But he gets sent back a thousand years. To the wreckage of the mushrrom war. And he, ran into me and Simon. And I didn't know him yet, so he had to pretty much raise me when Simon went crazy and then he got hurt one day and before he went crazy Simon found another magic crown and it saved him and now he became the Lich because crown of death and he fell into the toxic wastre and...and...I'll never see him again because he becomes the Lich and he kills himself."

Neko stayed silent for a couple moments. He wasn't very great with people...so he just sat there akwardly next to the crying vampire.

"So basically...Finn gets sent back in time to where you and Simon are...gets hurt...so Simon finds him a magic crown to save him? And the crown turns him into the Lich...you came to me why?"

"You know why."

"Sorry, don't know how much ya heard, but I can't travel like that anymore."

"You have to know something. You didn't just show up with no plans on getting back."

"Nope. Sure didn't."

"So how were you going to travel back?"

"I ain't going to say shit, even if ya were my friend, Marcy."

"Please."

Neko looked at Marceline's face. The desperation and sorrow in her eyes made him look away. He wanted to help her, but he had no way of doing it now. The only way there was would be impposible for anything that wasn't a dæmon. He might be part dæmon, but that would keep him alive only long enough to pull it off. He wasn't risking his life to help anyone.

"No."

You bastard!" Neko allowed her to hit him hard on the cheek, knowing it wouldn't hurt. She wiped the forming tears, picking herself up and left for the exit.

"I don't know what you really are, Neko, but whatever it is you want, just take it and go."

Neko didn't care. He made friends before, and now he was stuck here because of it. He layed and the strange marshmellow-like bed in his little prison and just stared at the ceiling. He put some music on, and just sat there, reviewing what he had done in his life. Not a big story really. He was born to a dæmon who had fallen in love with a human. His father had been killed for what he did, and his mother slain. He grew up, and did what it took to survive. He found a great power, making himself practically immortal. Now he just roamed around. Whatever he felt like doing, he did.

Marceline spent the next couple days doing whatever Finn wanted, making his last days with her as best as she could. He got called out on the mission, leaving her forever. She kept to herself, only acting herself for her daughters sake. When Finn was declared missing, she refused to see anyone.

Neko sat on a branch of the tree fort. He watched Marceline through the window, along with the girl who he presumed was her daughter. A smile snuck onto his face as he remembered the suggestion of naming her Finnceline. It faded as quickly as it showed up when he remembered he was watching to make sure she didn't do anything stupid. He didn't know why he was doing this. He'd finally been let out of the candy dungeons, and was now wasting his time watching some stupid vampire chick. He should be trying to find a way at least to the sacred river.

She grabbed a knife, making Neko get ready to jump in, only to make something to eat for the kid. He cussed himself out for worrying over something and someone so trivial. He made his way to the ground, barely making each branch on the way down. He didn't have much to do. And he was free. He could finally leave. He ran for hours, until he had reached the top of a huge mountain. It was deep in the night by the time he got there. He could see everything from here. He took in the view of the Candy Kingdom, the tree fort far in the distance, the little shack the belonged to the elephant lady. Those pies were enough to tempt him to stay, but he shrugged off such a silly notion immediatly. He looked around, knowing this could very well be the last time he saw any of these places. He took a last look, and walked down the other side of the mountain. He had gotten out, and now he could forget these people. He left, and as far as he was concerned, never to return.


End file.
